


Seemed Funnier at the Time

by PumpkinPatch



Category: Happy Tree Friends
Genre: Crossdressing, Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, M/M, Oneshot, Random & Short, Random - Freeform, Threats, Twoshot, dumb things, implied established relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 13:30:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13858761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinPatch/pseuds/PumpkinPatch
Summary: September 21st in 2010 I thought this would be a good funny thing. It's basically just all about getting Evil Flippy into a tutu.





	1. Chapter 1

Oh lord, if he wakes up now, I'm dead. Flippy thought, easing the pink tutu skirt up, over Evil's legs. He had to hold his breath in terror as he worked it up around the slumbering male's body. 

I . . . wow, this is certainly going to be hard to explain. He thought, blushing a bit, every few seconds he'd glance fearfully at the male, freezing when Evil would twitch, even if it was the smallest of movements.

He had the tutu almost around Evil's hips when the male suddenly sneezed, covering his mouth to muffle the cry of terror, Flippy fell over the side of the bed, inhaling sharply when he hit his hip on the nightstand.

Evil murmured something and rolled over, onto his side. Fearfully, Flippy gazed at the male, the good bear's paw rubbing his sore hip as he watched Evil sleep. I nearly pissed myself in fear, if he woke up to me, like that. . . Flippy shivered nervously.

He waited a bit longer before easing back onto the bed and pulling the tutu farther up, finally it was around the male's waist. Breathing a sigh of relief, Flippy got up and ran to his room, he grabbed his camera and turned it on, with a small smile he angled it just right and clicked the pressed the button down. Then, smiling he ran to his laptop and turned it on.

He uploaded the picture and attached it, smiling and grimacing at the same time. I'll never hear the end of this. He clicked the send to all option before finally clicking send.

. . . 

It was early the next morning when Evil awoke, he got up, walked into the bathroom and was almost done washing the sleep out his eyes when he froze, his eyes widened in disbelief.

He touched the silky pink fabric around his hips and his eye twitched nervously.

WHAT THE HELL?! FLIPPY? Somehow he didn't scream out loud though, he just growled in anger.

He grabbed the tutu, yanking it down and around his feet before stomping into his twin's room. Flippy glanced up, his face suddenly paling at his doppelgangers expression. Shutting the laptop he lowered his eyes.

"Flippy. . . " Evil began, making the male jerk, and the laptop suddenly fell, opening up and exposing a multiple person chat, the last post is what caught Evil's eye the most: Lawl, look at him, he's so sweet when he's asleep!

Apparently Lifty had said that, curious, Evil scrolled up, reading through the comments.

So-cuddly: He's really adorable when he's a asleep

Sweet-Soldier: I know, but it was hard to put the damn thing on him, I nearly pissed myself when he rolled over in his sleep, I thought I was going to get caught at that very moment for sure!

So-cuddly: Really? I don't know, if I was E, I'd thank ya

Lotsoflaughs: *Giggle* Well, I'd look better in a tutu, but that's just because it matches my fur so well

So-cuddly: Come on, girlfriend, you can't say it wasn't totally hilarious

Sweet-Soldier: I hope it was worth the laughs, 'cause I'll probably get killed after he wakes up, there's no way I'm touching that tutu to take it off!

So-cuddly: Ya man, leave it, he'll thank ya someday

Lotsoflaughs: Petunia wants to turn it into a poster for her wall, she says it's a g8 idea for a motivational poster, g2g, c ya!

Shy-Coon: Hi, guys!

Sweet-Soldier: Hi Lifty, what's up?

Shy-Coon: Nothin' much, I like the picture of E, he looks so damn cute, my brother hasn't seen, of course. I deleted the messege after I hacked his account this morning, Shift is too much of an sshole to get to see such epic cuteness!

Sweet-Soldier: I'm glad you did that, I forgot about Shifty, he's pretty mean when it comes to these things. . .

So-cuddly: Yeah, no offence, Lift, but your bro is a pain in the ss!

Shy-Coon: I agree entirely, Cuddles, you know what, Evil's expression is the cutest ever, he looks like he's sighing happily as he dreams of wonderful sunny evenings spent beside the one who loves him most! *Sighs as he daydreams*

So-cuddly: Dude, are you still crushing on, E?

Sweet-Soldier: Aww, Lift, you are still really in love with Evil, aren't you?

Shy-Coon: Well, uh, . . . yeah. . . I can't help but love him, he's so strong and attractive!

. . . 

Evil's face grew redder and redder as he read the comments, some made him squirm in embarrasment while others made him growl loudly in anger.

The sound of a door slamming made him look up, Flippy was gone, and suddenly Evil snarled. Damnit, Flippy, you'd better run, I can't believe you did this! Evil tossed the laptop and snatched his bowie knife up before running out the door and taking after Flippy who was running down the street screaming, the good green bear only had a ten foot head start, but Evil would catch him in no time, Evil was used to hunting his twin down.

I wonder. . . what would Lifty do if I confronted him about those feelings . . .


	2. There Was Meant to be Another Chapter after This, but Twoshot works

"Flippy, you get back here right now!" Evil shouted as he chased the bear down the streets.

"No, you're going to kill me!" Flippy shouted back, trying to out run the male, his eyes glancing around nervously. He's going to catch up to me in no time, crap, where should I go?! He froze and took an alley, hoping to loose Evil if he ran in circles, once he turned he turned left, then right, then left and right again he was right back where he had started, and Evil was a few more feet behind, swearing in anger.

Oh, lord, I don't wanna die, I know we always come back, but Evil's good at holding a grudge for a long time! He took another alley, twisting and taking paths that went in circles until finally he saw a familiar house, he barely even gave it a second thought, knowing he would have to act now and apologize later, he tested the door, saw that it was unlocked, and ran inside, he door slamming behind him.

Lifty jumped looked up from his computer as he sat on the couch, his eyes widening as he froze in surprise. His brows pressed together in confusion. "Flippy?"

The bear didn't respond right away, he inhaled and exhaled rapidly, breathing heavily, his eyes glanced around before he pressed a paw to his head in semi-relief. But as soon as his paw touched his head he yelled in anger. "Dang it, I must have lost my beret while I was running, I hope he doesn't find it anywhere nearby!"

"Who?"

Flippy didn't reply, he just looked about, searching for a place to seek refuge in. "Is Shifty here?"

"No, he's out. Now who are you running from?" Suddenly Lifty's mind seemed to put two and two together, he stood up, his eyes wide with worry. "Evil? Please tell me its not Evil."

"Y-yeah, it's Evil. He kind of got mad, especially after he read the conversation we were having." The good green bear replied, locking the door and stepping away from it slowly, like it might explode at any moment.

Jumping in fear he grabbed his tail and twisted it nervously. "Wha- he read- you let him read it?!"

Flippy suddenly snapped back, "Like I had a choice in the matter, I only managed to escape because he got distracted by it!"

"And then you just led him here?! Flippy, I wrote things he wasn't supposed to see in that conversation!" The raccoon was now as terrified as possible. If Evil had read his comments . . . he shivered at the very thought of what was going to happen when he found Flippy and Lifty at the same time made him wince.

"Look, I lost him back there, hopefully. I'm sorry, I. . . I had no where else to go, and I figured your house was the nearest one to hide in, and besides, he would eventually come here anyway after reading that conversation!"

Lifty tried not to freak out, but then he heard knocking on the door. "Oh my God he's already found us!" They both exclaimed, they started running around, terrified.

"Lifty, damnit, let me in!" Shifty shouted from the other side of the door, beating aganst the wooden frame furiously.

Lifty froze and stepped closer to the door, his voice a loud, but still wary whisper. "Shift, that you, is Evil out there?"

"No, he's not, now let me in, damnit!" 

Lifty glanced at Flippy and unlocked the door, allowing Shifty to open it and walk inside, glaring at his twin in irritation. His eyes suddenly landed on Flippy, and he gazed from one to the other and then looked at Lifty and asked, "What's Flippy doing here? Why did you lock me out?"

"Well, uh, he kind of pissed Evil off, and-"

Shifty just smirked and waved them off. "Oh, okay, never mind, it's just the usual stuff, right?" He walked past them, heading towards his room. "You two have fun getting slaughtered over, what was it you did this time?"

Flippy blushed. "You know, nothing much, just the usual."

Seeming to accept the answer, Shifty just nodded his head and went to his room. He locked the door and left the two to glance at one another in fear.

"Well, uh, um, I don't know, it can't be too bad, right?"

Suddenly the door was hit so hard, the hinges snapped and it fell inwards, Lifty and Flippy jumped backwards in shock and surprise.

They glanced up and suddenly clutched each other in fear as an angry looking male stepped inside, the wooden door creaking as he stepped on it, his yellow eyes staring at them with an intense anger that neither Lifty or Flippy had ever wanted to see.

"You dropped your beret, Flip." Evil growled, flinging the hat at his twin's feet. Both terrified males briefly glanced at it and gulped, Evil just smirked, taking another step inside, bowie knife held firmly in his paw.


End file.
